1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method and device and more specifically to an image processing method and device for performing a process of filtering an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-312327 discloses an image processing device configured such that two or more image processing units involving filtering are directly connected to a succeeding compression processing unit via buffers. With this image processing device, it is not required to transfer processing data to a storage device, such as a DRAM, in processing between the image processing units and the compression processing unit, allowing the amount of data transferred over a bus to be reduced.